


Немёртвое

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Mirror Universe, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Скотти любит изучать разные штуки, разбирать и понимать, как они работают, а потом чинить по-своему, но Чехов очень не хочет быть чьим-то экспериментом.(вообще-то я писала это по ТОСу, но почему-то вышел ребут, читать можно и так, и так)
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 3





	Немёртвое

То, что МакКой искренне увлечён своей работой, знают все, и это — причина, по которой каждый член экипажа по-своему избегает лазарета.  
Нет-нет, доктор внимателен. Он спрашивает, уточняя каждую деталь, пока меж его пальцами непринуждённо танцует готовый пуститься в дело скальпель, смотрит на тебя своим единственным живым глазом, пока его механический сканирует тебя в самом прямом смысле — Скотти такой же одержимый, и, может, поэтому доктор МакКой парадоксально доверяет ему заменить потерянный в стычке с каким-то энсином глаз.  
Чего доктор не знает, так это того, что этот энсин и Монтгомери Скотт спят друг с другом уже несколько недель кряду, и не меньше пяти раз пытались друг друга убить.  
Впрочем, в Империи это обычное дело, и вряд ли МакКой бы удивился, если бы узнал.  
Он так же не удивляется, когда глава службы безопасности притаскивает в лазарет истекающего кровью того самого энсина — Чехов Павел Андреевич, написано в его деле, и МакКой улыбается, подзывая сестру Чепэл: в такой операции ему явно понадобится ассистент получше.  
По виду ран доктор легко восстанавливает порядок событий, и не может не отметить мысленно, что изранивший Чехова обладает вполне определённым и знакомым почерком, стремлением не просто сразить, а заглянуть внутрь и разобраться, как это работает.  
Кроме себя МакКой знает лишь одного человека на «Энтерпрайзе» с подобными наклонностями, выраженными настолько ярко.  
Поэтому, остановив кровотечение, он вызывает в операционную главного инженера, попросив «быть наготове» — и Скотти прибывает во всеоружии.  
Они с МакКоем действительно понимают друг друга.

— У тебя были рёбра вывернуты, как для «кровавого орла», и прорезаны несколько отверстий к внутренним органам. Мы с мистером Скоттом частично восстановили их, частично заменили, — неторопливо поясняет МакКой, с ухмылкой глядя на лицо энсина. Симпатии Чехов ему не внушает, но за потерю глаза мстить ему не особо хочется: сейчас Павел скорее объект, предмет исследований, любопытный эксперимент, и доктор к нему ничего не чувствует, кроме интереса.  
Павел на него не смотрит и даже как будто не слушает: его взгляд устремлён в зеркало, шея почти вывернута в попытке рассмотреть собственную спину. Скотти, наверное, этого парня по-своему любит, думается МакКою. Лицо не порезал. Не убил, хотя знал, как. Просто избил, как обычно бывает в хорошей драке, вырубил и затем полез внутрь подручными инструментами — доктору до сих пор сложно отделаться от профессионального восхищения тем, как Скотти этими инструментами владеет. Неудивительно, что «Энтерпрайз» держится на ходу, а Скотти — на своей должности, и ни один посягнувший на его место не выжил.  
МакКою этих наглецов не отдали: Скотти нравится изучать, как работают разные штуки.  
А потом чинить по-своему.

У Чехова спина выглядит странно, но гармонично: среди испещрённой шрамами и ожогами кожи в ободках свеженарощенной впаяны круглые, чуть выпуклые металлические пластины с небольшими разъёмами: часть внутри энсина теперь находится в ведомости не медицины, а инженерии, и эту часть тоже надо проверять, программировать, словно Чехову уже не посчастливилось повстречать боргов, о которых Империя пока только слышала, изредка находя брошенных особей, оторвавшихся от коллектива.  
Скотти мечтал исследовать их, но все найденные образцы строго контролировались учёными Империи.  
Зато теперь был Чехов.

Скотти проводит пальцами по его спине, и взгляд у инженера при этом пустой, потому что сейчас он не смотрит, а осязает, поглаживает, обводит каждую неровность напряжённого тела, чувствуя подушечками пальцев, как тепло чужой кожи сменяется металлом. Скотти выдыхает с почти эротическим возбуждением: то, как выглядит его любовник-тире-соперник, сводит с ума.  
Чехов стоит, не шевелясь, и ждёт, на глаза его падает тень и взгляд различить нельзя, но Скотти не важно. Не понравятся глаза — всегда можно их заменить. Или нет, не стоит. Глаза у Чехова очень живые, по ним всегда легко понять, что тот чувствует. Скотти чем-то нравится живой Павел, хоть он и дрянь редкостная, но своя. Любознательный, талантливый, схватывающий на лету — Скотти бы и в его ум бы забрался, изучил каждый нерв, и он немного завидует МакКою и понимает одновременно.  
Скотти обводит металлические ободки разъёмов — шесть штук, три слева, три справа, верхние два — на лопатках, нижние — на три позвонка выше талии.  
— Тебе идёт, парень, — наконец произносит Скотти, моргая и вглядываясь в лицо Павла.  
Тот вместо ответа притягивает Скотти к себе, целуя жадно, с металлическим приятным привкусом — Скотти только сейчас понимает, что энсин прокусил губу до крови, пока его лапали, — и шепчет, разрывая поцелуй, но продолжая прижимать к себе.  
— Технофил чёртов.  
— Не-а, — хмыкает Скотти, лапая Чехова за задницу. — Ты хорош, даже когда из плоти и крови.  
А затем, прижав к себе, царапает спину, заставляя Павла запрокинуть голову и заскулить от боли, разрывает ногтями недавно восстановленную кожу вокруг металла, и шепчет:  
— Но модернизировать тебя было бы неплохо.

Чехову приходится быть осторожным вдвойне: ему всё ещё нравится трахаться со Скотти, самым тактильным и чутким человеком в Звёздном Флоте, кроме, может, чёртового МакКоя, но с ним у Павла как-то сразу не задалось. Попытки убить друг друга были привычными, особенно когда паранойя Павла или Скотти разыгрывалась сильнее обычного, или когда кто-то из них влезал в рабочую зону другого. В остальном же им интересно не только заниматься сексом, но и обсуждать технические подробности: Чехову любопытно, как работает корабль, для которого он прокладывает курс, во всех деталях. А Скотти счастлив разделить с кем-то свою одержимость.  
Но теперь в глазах главного инженера часто мелькает одержимость иного рода.

Чехов замечает это в первый раз, когда привычно льнёт к Скотти, весь взмокший, разгорячённый, со стекающим из растраханной задницы чужим семенем. Он знает, что в такие моменты можно довериться, что Скотти его не тронет, и потому расслабляется — но всё-таки успевает перехватить ладонь инженера с зажатым в ней лазерным ножом.  
Их взгляды пересекаются, и Чехов на миг теряется, осознавая, что в глазах Скотти нет ярости или гнева, как обычно, когда тот хватается за оружие.  
Есть интерес и какое-то иное, не сексуальное возбуждение.  
— Ты что творишь? — спрашивает Чехов ровно, спокойно, почти дружелюбно.  
Скотти смотрит на него, на зажатый в своей ладони нож, а затем отвечает в таком же добродушном тоне:  
— Подумал, что тебя не помешает обновить, парень.  
Но Павел видит в его взгляде знакомый интерес, с каким инженер обычно разбирает трофейные механизмы с чужих кораблей. Видит ту же жажду, тот же восторг и то же лёгкое недовольство, потому что не дают добраться до интересного.  
Чехов вспоминает жутких конструктов, в которые превратились пытавшиеся убить Скотти неудачники. Его прошибает дрожь, и он пинает Скотти в живот, отбирая нож, хватается за одежду и сбегает прочь, обещая себе никогда не возвращаться.

Он возвращается для «техобслуживания», когда его продырявленное и отремонтированное сердце начинает сбоить. Скотти открывает тонкий щиток, вставляет в разъём — средний слева — какой-то кабель, подсоединяет его к компьютеру и колдует с программным обеспечением. Чехову бы стоило посмотреть на это, но сейчас он не видит перед собой ничего.  
Он зависит от чужой воли.  
От воли человека, который мечтает разобрать его на части, заменить механическими и собрать во что-то ужасное даже по меркам Империи.

После ещё нескольких нападений, продиктованных не яростью, а целенаправленным научным интересом, Чехов перебарывает себя и приходит к МакКою.  
— Удалите это, — он показывает на спину, — и замените искусственными органами. Вы можете.  
МакКой смеётся, ухмыляется страшно, и его лицо перекашивается ещё сильнее из-за шрама, когда-то оставленного Чеховым.  
— Даже если ты тыкаешь в меня фазером, энсин, это не поможет. Тем более, — он медленно улыбается, — поверь, если ты ляжешь под мой скальпель, ты пожалеешь, что не попался Скотти.  
Чехов видит в его глазах похожий огонёк интереса, и до него доходит: он — двойной эксперимент. И для доктора, и для инженера. И ни один из них не поможет.  
Грёбанные учёные психи.  
После ночи раздумий Павел идёт к тому, кого эта учёная белиберда точно не волнует: к начальнику службы безопасности.  
К Хикару Сулу.

С ним Чехов спелся ещё когда пытался организовать покушение на капитана: невозможно организовывать покушение без особого уровня доступа, если не хочешь облажаться.  
Сулу посмотрел тогда на Чехова, хмыкнул и ненавязчиво намекнул, что это не поможет без знания дела. И что ему и так хорошо на своей должности, так что помогать предприимчивым авантюристам Сулу не собирается.  
Паша покивал, искренне благодарный, и на пробу подговорил одного из энсинов, посоветовав тому свой изначальный план — ожидаемо провалившийся и закончившийся казнью. Если бы не предупреждение Сулу, на месте этого идиота был бы Павел.  
С тех пор Чехов стал осторожнее, и их отношения с главой службы безопасности не были доверительными или дружескими — они не подставляли друг друга, и этого им обоим было достаточно.

Сулу открывает дверь своего кабинета-каюты сразу, очевидно, зная, кто именно к нему пришёл. Отступает на полтора шага, пропуская и не поворачиваясь спиной, и дистанционно запирает дверь.  
— Покажи импланты, — сразу говорит он, и Павел, снимая верх формы, почти благодарен за отсутствие расспросов.  
И за то, что Хикару, подойдя ближе, действительно лишь осматривает «ремонт», а не принимается трогать.  
— Ну и кого из них ты хочешь убить? — чуть насмешливо спрашивает Сулу, отходя к столу и доставая небольшую бутылку с подозрительно прозрачной жидкостью с знакомым резким запахом.  
Павел улыбается в ответ.  
— Обоих. Но за МакКоя капитан со старпомом убьют меня, да и он не агрессивен... пока что. А Скотти...  
— Я знаю, — милостиво даёт ему не продолжать Сулу, и Чехов благодарен ему ещё больше. Пожалуй, даже несмотря на шрам на всё лицо, Хикару — красавчик, и Павел задумывается, а не упустил ли он неплохую возможность, предпочтя проводить время с главным инженером.  
— Как я могу его убить? — спрашивает Павел прямо, и Сулу хмурится.  
— Никак.  
Чехов некоторое время молчит.  
— Должен быть способ...  
— Ты должен найти ему замену прежде, чем решишься, — подсказывает Сулу. —Ты в курсе, что никто не знает корабль так, как он.  
Павел кивает, закусывая губу. Задумчиво стреляет глазами в сторону Сулу, но тот равнодушен, и Паша отступается: Хикару вроде как подкатывал к Ухуре, и не исключено, что парни его просто не привлекают. А портить отношения с ним Павлу ой как не хочется, особенно сейчас.  
— Найдёшь замену — и просто помоги этой замене занять его место, — говорит Сулу. — Иначе «Энтерпрайз» сильно рискует, да и капитан к Скотти слишком привязан.  
Паша вновь кивает. В интригах на корабле Сулу понимает едва ли не больше капитана, и если понимание Кирка основано на диких первобытных инстинктах и паранойе, то Сулу скорее осознаёт это всё, анализирует и предсказывает с довольно высокой точностью.  
— Я поищу, — обещает Павел, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы поцеловать Хикару за его помощь.  
Он соскучился по касаниям Скотти, но теперь не хочет рисковать.  
Он будет действовать очень осторожно.

Павел копается в возможных вариантах, особенно внимательно изучая нелюдей: у них карьерных возможностей меньше из-за оголтелого расизма Империи, где при равных правах люди более равны, чем представители уже захваченных рас. Формально всё справедливо, но если человек рождался со своими правами, то рабам надо эти права ещё подтвердить. Был шанс, что среди инопланетян попадётся хороший кадр, и если только перевести его на «Энтерпрайз»... Чехов знает, что тогда нелюдь вцепится в свою возможность изо всех сил.

Он находит некую Гейлу, орионку — это не плохо, но велик риск, что капитан или кто-нибудь ещё тут же утащит её в личный гарем. Находит Джейлу, девицу с настолько мелкой планетки, что у той есть только каталожный номер. Находит ещё нескольких, и думает, кого лучше привести на «Энтерпрайз» и каким образом.  
У него есть план, и Чехов намерен идти до конца, тем более, Скотти затаился, значит, время есть.  
Но, несмотря на все планы и предосторожности, Скотти застаёт Павла врасплох, всаживая в шею гипошприц, и, пока перед глазами всё расплывается, Чехов ненавидит МакКоя и мысленно клянётся себе, что когда-нибудь убьёт его тоже. Или хотя бы вырежет ему второй глаз. А потом отключается.

Скотти не садист: в отличие от доктора, им движет исключительно любознательность. Он делает то, что собирался, пока Павел в отключке, а затем приносит его в лазарет, и Чехову приходится вновь просыпаться в панике, с ужасом представляя, что могло произойти с его телом на этот раз.  
Когда он касается рваной границы кожи и металла на своём локте, его трясёт, он сползает обратно на кушетку и воет, свернувшись в клубок, наплевав на то, что происходит вокруг. МакКой всаживает ему дозу успокоительного и снотворного, но Паша всё равно засыпает не сразу, осознавая, что всё кончено.  
Всё кончено, кончено, кончено.  
Он не может быть навигатором, потому что Скотти резал его с интересом, а не с медицинской предусмотрительностью, и некоторые нервы повреждены необратимо. Перспектива опуститься в самый низ корабельной иерархии, особенно когда смазливое тело уже не такое смазливое, была отвратительной и грозила смертью — скорее всего, капитан, когда узнает, распорядится отдать бесполезного энсина либо главному инженеру, либо в медотсек. На опыты.  
Паша яростно кусает себя за край здоровой ладони до крови, чтобы прекратить собственную истерику.  
У него нет времени искать замену Скотти, тем более, эта замена у него уже есть.

На этот раз Сулу не просит показать — ему прекрасно видно даже через форму, что от левого локтя вниз рука Чехова заменена металлическим, пусть и крайне искусно сделанным протезом.  
Павла уже не трясёт. Его глаза сухие, он сам абсолютно отрешён и спокоен внешне, и Хикару, замечая это, подходит ближе, но не касается, а лишь раскрывает руки, предварительно показав пустые ладони.  
«Я без оружия».  
Чехов закусывает губу, делает шаг навстречу и прижимается, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Сулу не обнимает его, не гладит ласково и не делает кучи других бесполезных вещей, он просто рядом и не уходит, даёт опереться на себя, и почему-то это работает лучше, чем что-либо.  
Через несколько минут Паша поднимает взгляд.  
— Я убью его. Как можно быстрее.  
— Замена?  
— Имеется.  
Сулу, прекрасно знающий, что новичков-инженеров на «Энтерпрайз» в последнее время не появлялось, кивает.  
— Я дам тебе код от его каюты и обесточу её в нужный момент. Дальше всё будет зависеть от тебя.  
Паша кивает, и, не удержавшись, чуть приподнимается на носки и целует Сулу в щеку. Тот не реагирует, лишь смотрит предостерегающе, и Павел понимает.  
Всё-таки Сулу не по парням, ну или Чехов катастрофически не в его вкусе.  
Может, оно и к лучшему.

Капитан принимает у Павла прошение о переводе по причине смерти предыдущего занимающего должность, смотрит с интересом, но одобряет. Его глаза на миг фокусируются на механической руке, затем — на новом шраме на лице, почти вертикально идущем от скулы к уху. Чехов отказался идти в лазарет, и теперь его разрезанную ушную раковину закрывает наушник, наверняка более чуткий, чем человеческий слух.  
Кирк ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Задницу свою не заменяй, она у тебя что надо.  
Чехов улыбается сладко-сладко: всё-таки, лицо он себе так и не попортил, не считая этого тонкого шрама.  
— До вашей далеко, капитан.  
Он уходит с мостика, кидая взгляд на какую-то инопланетную кошку, которой его заменили. Которую он сам же и подыскал. Но теперь Чехов её имени не помнит, как и название родной планеты: у него полно своих дел.  
У него есть целый корабль, лучший в Империи, который Павел будет содержать в лучшем виде.  
У него есть инженерный отсек, где столько интересного, в чём даже Скотти не разобрался до конца — и Чехову не терпится заняться этим.  
И у него есть маленькая подсобка, которую один из прошлых инженеров превратил в самое надёжное укрытие на свете, что, правда, не спасло его от стремительного карьерного падения в могилу. Чехов воспользовался этим укрытием с умом.  
Он приходит туда, вводя код, который кроме него знает только Хикару, и то только потому, что Чехову нужна страховка, а Сулу единственный, кому не интересно предавать Павла. Дверь отворяется, отходя в сторону, и Паша улыбается, оглядывая своё любимое рабочее место, свою мастерскую, включает свет на семьдесят процентов и делает шаг к рабочему столу.  
— Видишь, Скотти, — шепчет он. — Это было потрясающей идеей. Ты ведь наверняка счастлив почувствовать свои изобретения, испытав на себе лично.  
То, что лежит на столе, лишено голоса, но не глаз, и Чехов облизывает губы, чувствуя предвкушение.  
— Я не так дружен с доктором МакКоем, как ты, — говорит он ласково, проводя по рельефной границе металла и кожи. Эту линию можно вести бесконечно: их множество, пересекающихся по всему телу, испещрённому «модификациями». — Поэтому анестезии не будет, уж извини.  
Паше нравится касаться, чувствовать живую плоть и металл. Нравится смотреть на смесь ненависти, отчаяния, боли и безумия в чужом взгляде.  
— Мне нравятся твои глаза, такие живые, — шепчет он. — Их я тебе оставлю.  
И смеётся:  
— А насчёт остального — посмотрим.


End file.
